paranormalfandomcom-20200213-history
Close Encounter
A close encounter is suspected sighting, contact, or abduction by aliens. Classification According to Hynek classification of alien interactions, encounters are classified into 11 levels. The first 6 are part of the original Hynek scale, while the final 5 belong to an extension of the Hynek scale. Nocturnal Lights An encounter consisting solely of "strange" lights in the night sky are considered a sighting of Nocturnal Lights. Daylight Disks A sighting of disk or oval shaped objects in the daytime is considered a sighting of Daylight Disks. Radar-Visual UFOs that seem to have been picked up by radar devices are considered to be seen as a Radar-Visual. Close Encounters of the First Kind A clear visual of what appears to be an alien spacecraft within 500 feet of the viewer is considered a Close Encounter of the First Kind. Close Encounters of the Second Kind Close Encounters of the Second Kind are encounters in which physical effects or evidence occur. Such physical effects may be feelings of heat, malfunctioning electronic devices, ground impressions, scorched or altered vegetation, or chemical trace. Close Encounters of the Third Kind A sighting of animate creatures inside or outside a craft. UFO occupants may be humanoid, robotic, or even appear to be human themselves. Bloecher subtypes Ted Bloecher proposed 6 subtypes for Close Encounters of the Third kind to further define the encounter. (from Wikipedia - Close encounter) :A''' : An entity is observed only inside the UFO. :'''B : An entity is observed inside and outside the UFO. :C''' : An entity is observed near to a UFO, but not going in or out. :'''D : An entity is observed. No UFOs are seen by the observer, but UFO activity has been reported in the area at about the same time. :E''' : An entity is observed, but no UFOs are seen and no UFO activity has been reported in the area at that time. :'''F : No entity or UFOs are observed, but the subject experiences some kind of "intelligent communication". *''' Subtypes D, E, and F may be unrelated to the UFO phenomenon. '''* Close Encounters of the Fourth kind Contact with aliens such as physical interaction and abductions are classified as Close Encounters of the Fourth kind. Close Encounters of the Fifth kind If direct communication between humans voluntarily and cooperatively, the encounter is considered a Close Encounter of the Fifth kind. Close Encounters of the Sixth kind When a death of a human or other creature seemingly occurs with interaction or sighting of a UFO, the event is classified as a Close Encounter of the Sixth kind. Some may classify this type of encounter as a severe form of CE2. Close Encounters of the Seventh kind Creation of an Alien/human hybrid by means of sexual or artificial production is a Close Encounter of the Seventh kind. Close Encounters of the Eighth kind The case of an encounter beginning with a visualization of an alien craft (CE1), progressing to sighting of an alien creature (CE3), and eventually leading to abduction (CE4) is considered a Close Encounter of the Eighth kind. Category:AliensCategory:UFO-related phenomenaCategory:Ufology